Robo Romance
by Jedi-And
Summary: Brass has funny feelings for medabee, will she be able to tell him? or will somthing go wrong? my first medabot fic, please be gental and Read and Review.


Robo Romance  
  
By Jedi-and  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. life hates me sometimes. except made-up robots  
  
Authors note: Hiya, I'm back. This is my first attempt at a Medabot romance. or even a Medabot fic. so please go easy on me... but still review, only one of my 5 fics is liked. It's kind of sad. (Sigh) anyway, on with the show, Enjoy (or hate)  
  
Jedi-and  
  
Chapter one: it starts.  
  
"What about this one?" "Oh yes miss Erika. That is defiantly you." Erika and brass was out shopping. It was a typical summer in Japan, all the Medabots followed there masters around all of summer, so they can spend time with each other before they have to go to school or work. At this point in time, Brass had to help 'admire' dresses and new cloths with Erika. Though she always seemed to wear the same stuff. She ignored the feeling of complete boredom and turned on her 'girly' side. For a laugh she walked over to the rack of tops and held one ageist herself, it was far to big, so it was more like a full- length dress. Erika just laughed. She put it back and looked out of the store. "Brass? What about. Brass?" Erika called to her bot, however her minds where on other matters.  
  
For outside was the only bot in probably the country that had a master, but did not follow him. Medabee. She felt the panels on her face heat up a little and they turned red. She didn't know what she was feeling; she had known Medabee for a while now. They hung out quite a lot, and when either one of them had a problem they always talked. He looked over at her, and in doing so; he made her entire face turn red. The bright magenta was quite visible but she tried to hide it. "Um. Brass?" Brass nearly jumped out of her Medaparts, she turned on her heals and faced her annoyed looking master, a hint of magenta still on her cheeks. "Brass, what where you looking at? Oh Brass. do you have a crush on one of the Medabots out there?" her master giggled. "NO!" her face had flushed red again; she held her hands out front as she backed away. "Oh really? Well I wonder which one it is?" she looked at all the Medabots walking with their masters, some carrying things. Brass backed away and turned. "Phew." she said to herself, wiping invisible sweat from her white brow. "Oh Medabee! Hi!" Brass jerked as she heard her owner call his name. her face was now glowing a rosy red. She put her hands over her face as she took notice of metallic footsteps come closer. She hid as he entered the store.  
  
"Hay Medabee! How are you?" Erika asked the golden robot, "I'm feeling great. It's such a nice day!" he looked around and behind Erika. "Um. where is Brass?" "Well she was in here a moment ago. I think she is around somewhere." Medabee nodded. "I can get her for you." he perked up as a slight hint of the same magenta colour appeared on his face at the mention of her name. It was a shame Brass didn't see it, because she was hiding behind a cloths rack. "No, no. I'll wait." There was a slightest bit of panic in his voice. "If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her." "Sure" "Thanks, I gotta go! Later!" he waved and ran off. cursing himself all the way.  
  
"We're home!" Erika called out in to the hallway, Erika's mother welcomed her and she went to watch TV. "I'm going to go rest, okay miss Erika?" "Sure! Take a load of your feet Brass." She nodded and left and went in to the basement. Her basement. It wasn't much all it had was a large, tatty, comfy recliner, a small TV and a little desk with a lamp, pencils and things, and a little clock CD system, which was also quite old. But. it was her room. She didn't care if it was a bit small and cluttered with stuff. it was her home. She walked down the wooden stairs and made her way towards 'her chair'. She put her hand down the side and fumbled around for a while, until with a triumphant 'aha', she found what she was looking for. It was a picture of Medabee, in a small painted wood frame, which she stole from the report on Medabee, which Erika did. She looked at it and was lost in her thoughts about what these feelings were. eventually coming to the conclusion that she loved him. the only thing she couldn't have. She put her hand on it, "Oh Medabee. why don't you like me?" she gave a heavy sigh and held the picture in both hands. She lifted it to her face and 'kissed' it. She put it to the spot her mouth would be and made a kissing sound. She looked at it again and hugged the picture. Forgetting time.  
  
"Brass! Brass! Where are you?" Brass' eyes lifted open as she realised she had fallen asleep with the picture still in hand. She panicked as she saw her Medafighter's feet coming down the stairs. She fumbled the picture, and dropped it; the crash was loud as the glass on the picture broke. "Brass? What was that crash?" she started to run down the stairs, Brass quickly gathered up the picture, leaving the glass and threw it inaccurately down the side of the chair and stood in front of the glass. "What's the matter miss Erika?" she asked with a bit of alarm in her voice. "Oh there you are brass!" she skipped the rest of the way down the stairs "I want you to robattle someone, just a small friendly match." Brass was questioning about who the Medabot was. "If you don't mind me asking miss Erika, who is the other Medabot?" "Why It's."  
  
Chapter 2: NO!  
  
"Why it's Medabee!" her faced flushed red yet again and her neural synapses filled with mixed emotions, fear, aggression, denial and rebellious tendencies. "No." "What?" "I said NO!" "What has gotten in to you?" "I'm sorry, I need to get some fresh air." Brass ran up the stairs and out the house. "Brass! Wait." she noticed something out the corner of her eye, it was in the side of Brass' chair. "Well, well what is this?" she pulled out the tattered picture that Brass hid before. "Oh Brass. is this why?"  
  
Brass walked down the long street, thinking away to herself. "Why must miss Erika and master Icky always fight?" she passed the Medabot store and saw an attendant hanging up a poster of the top three Medabots, Medabee was one of them. She put her hands on the glass and pressed her face up to the glass to get a better look. She sighed and walked away towards the beach.  
  
On the beach, Medabee was watching the sunset. "Why must they fight? I mean especially at this time of night." He picked up a stone from the floor and stared at it. "Damn!" he threw the stone in to the sea. What are these feelings? My medal seems to swell when ever she comes in to my mind!" he held the sides of his head, "what is this sensation?! Is it. love?" he took another look at the ocean. "Must be!" he started pacing around and muttering to himself bout how Medabot couldn't feel love for one another and trying to explain this feeling. The sentence "I bet she doesn't feel this way" came across his mind more than once.  
  
Meanwhile a little way up the beach was poor Brass, sobbing, silent and invisible tears streamed her face as she thought about how it wouldn't work between them, how she was in love and the only thing he loved was his robattles. She stood wiping the indistinguishable tears away, "It might happen. I wonder what I would say?" this plagued her mind; she decided to practice, just in case. "Medabee? I have to talk to you.I. no that won't work" she put her hands on her hips and thought some more. "Medabee? We have been friends for a while and. no that's not it."  
  
Medabee was still pacing murmuring to no one; he looked up when he heard a noise. "Medabee? I have to tell you something. I. no. oh what's the point?" he turned to see Brass, starting to cry. The next thing that came out of her mouth was a bit of a shock to Medabee. "Oh why do I bother? He doesn't love me back!" now she was in a full sob. "Love. me back?" those words played on Medabee's medal as if it was a harp. "She loves me?" he had had enough of waiting. He built up the courage to talk to her and walked over. "Brass. um hi." she quickly wiped away the tears and turned to him. "Medabee?! Oh um. hi" she felt her face heat up again. She put her hand to one of her cheeks to try and 'inconspicuously' hide it. Medabee also had a sight blush as the silence became awkward. "I have to tell you something!" they both blurted out in unison. They laughed and blushed, Brass became very interested in her feet and Medabee was very interested with the sky. "Um. you first." Medabee broke the silence. "Okay. well Medabee I. I have been thinking for a while about something which is happening to me. and I knew it had something to do with you and. well I."  
  
"So it's official! This is an official submission robattle! you know the rules! GO!" Brass and Medabee was broken from there own thoughts and looked around shocked, around them was Icky and Erika, Medawatches poised for a battle. With Mr referee clambering out of the sand, with great difficulty. "Dude! What are you doing?!" Medabee turned to him and agitated would be an understatement. "Robattling! What else? Your going down Erika!" "We will see icky! Go Brass! Fight him! Take his attitude down!" something quite unexpected happened... "PLEASE. LEAVE. US. ALONE!"  
  
"Brass?" from out of Brass' small body came her loud plea. "Please miss. Can't you see we don't want to fight?" Her Medafighter just stood there stunned about the outcry; brass had her hands clenched in front of her chest, all most in tears again. "Brass? What has happened to you?" "I.I." Brass stuttered. her small body trembled slightly at this uncomfortable question. "We don't know!" Medabee called out, "now just leave us alone! This match is cancelled!" "You too?" Icky enquired, "Yes me too!" "Oh I think I know what is going on." everyone paid sudden attention to Erika. "I think they are. in love!"  
  
Chapters 3: Blush! After that, the bots turned red, their masters just laughed and Mr referee became confused. "Well. I . err" both Medabots where lost for words, "You see. I found this in Brass' room after she left." She held up the photo of Medabee that she kept. Brass could have melted from embarrassment, she was a beaming red, her circuits overloaded as she felt the heat escape from her body. Medabee just stared in shock. "You had. a photo of me?" Brass just nodded slowly looking down. "Well I found this under Medabee's bed." Icky held up a picture of Brass in an identical frame, Medabee froze as his face did a copy of Brass, he became so hot, he steamed from his rocket vents. "Hay! Give that back!!!" he ran up and tried to grab the picture, Icky held it just out of his reach. "Medabee, I never." he turned and faced the equally red Brass. "Well I. err." "Medabee and Brass, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Icky started "First comes love, then comes Marriage," Erika continued "Then comes Brass with a baby carriage!" Mr referee finished, they all started to roll around on the floor from laughing. Steam poured out of Medabee's rocket vents out of anger. "Come on Medabee." Brass took his hand "lets get some privacy" they both blushed at each other as they walked down the beach, hand in hand. Once the humans stopped laughing they looked down the beach to see Medabee and Brass holding hands. Icky laughed loudly, until a rocket was coming towards him.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"That wasn't needed Medabee." Brass said, "Sure it was! Now we have peace and quiet!" he quickly responded, Brass laughed. He turned to face her. "You where saying?" "Well. I had been feeling things. every time I looked at you or talked to you I felt my medal grow and my face became hot, and I felt strange. and I finally figured out what it is. it was." he grabbed both her hands and looked in to her eyes. "It was that I." " MEDABEE! My knight!" Both Brass and Medabee eyes widened, they knew in an instant who that was.. Oceana. They let go of each other and looked at the fast approaching mermaid. "Oh it has been such a long time! I've missed you!" she latched herself on to Medabee, nearly knocking him over "it's good to see you again!" Medabee was stunned, he didn't know what to say, and Brass couldn't believe fate had done this to her. she was finally going to confess her feelings for Medabee and then 'she' turned up. The only Medabot in the entire world that could ruin it all had turned up! If only she had been a few more seconds! So she could finish her sentence. that's all she had to do. say 'I love you', that was all. Oceana looked at Brass over Medabee's shoulder and waved her away. "Shoo, go on, we want to be alone." She whispered, although she was hugging him around the neck, his arms where out wide. Brass looked down at the floor "go on, go." She nodded slowly as she turned and ran, crying all the way. Medabee pushed the mermaid off him. "What do you think you are doing?!" Medabee bellowed. "Huh?" Medabee looked around for Brass "what are you looking for?" "BRASS! BRASS!" he called out to her but she didn't stop running. "Oh you're looking for her. Why do you want her?" She put her hands on her hips. "Because I. I." he paused, anger and love getting the better of pride "I LOVE HER DAMNIT!" this shocked Oceana "But. but. I thought you loved me! ME!" "I did! But you left! I never saw you again! I waited for a month, maybe two! I lost track of the time! I was even being distracted from my robattles! You were all I could think about! But you never came back! Brass helped me trough it all! We hung out, became good friends; she even helped me out of a jam once! Then I started getting strange feelings for her! Like the one I had for you, but it was stronger! Bigger! BETTER! And I was going to tell her so tonight! But then our Medafighters wanted us to battle then you show up and now she has run off!" he was breathing heavily, his eyes where green triangles in his black visor. "If that's the way you feel." she turned her back "good bye." he stretched out a hand to stop her but no sound came from his vocal processor, he watched her float off, before dropping his hand, then dropping to the floor. He howled, his heart and mind where destroyed. He fell forward, break down, leaning on his arms.  
  
"Medabee? That you bud?" Sumillidon came around the corner. Sumillidon was a bit of a stiff but he was a friend in Medabee's opinion. Sumillidon had to act quite proper sometimes so he enjoyed hanging out with Medabee and brass and the others. Medabee pulled himself together and looked up, his eyes where full of grief and pain. "What happened bud?" Medabee told him everything. about Brass, the mall, the beach, the Medafighters, Oceana every last detail. "That's harsh." "Tell me about it. now brass has gone. I've lost two girls in one night!" however Sumillidon was in his own world "I wondered what it was I felt for Neutranurse." "Trust me. Tell her as soon as possible. or it will go wrong." he stood "I've got to find her!" Sumillidon nodded, "Right!" Medabee ran off, whilst Sumillidon thought about his words.  
  
Chapter 4: don't abandon me!  
  
Brass walked down the lonely streets of the town, past them through to the suburbs. She cried all the way home. "How could this have happened? Why!?" She fell to the floor, her mind in a jumble, all time ceased to exist, just her, her tears, and the feel of rain coming down on her body. She thought of what to do know, the possibility that he will go looking for her, the chance he won't, how life had slapped her, then spat in her face and where to go from here. All she wanted to do was to crawl up and die. but she didn't even have that option. "BRASS! BRASS oh god where are you?" Medabee ran thought the streets looking for her, tripping a few times on the way. The rain came down harder, the harder it came down, the more determined Medabee became. He ran faster than ever "gotta find her!"  
  
"Sitting in the rain is no good for a electric cat. but I suppose being a sailor, you're fine." Brass looked up to see Peppercat, under a ledge of a building. "Peppercat? What are you doing here?" she laughed at her wet comrade "Looking for you." the blue bot stood up. "Well. you found me." she was still sniffing and a little teary. "It's about Medabee." "What about him? Is he hurt? Tell me!" she quickly butted in, jumping to conclusions. "No. he is looking for you. franticly. if I didn't know better, I'd say he had something very important to tell you. I think he likes ya." "Oh Peppercat. thank you so much! Now I can find him and tell him that I love him!" Peppercat nodded, she pointed left. "I came from that way, go that way and try to find him." she was about to run off until. "Wait. why are you helping me? You never did before." Peppercat slightly turned pink, and turned to the side, folding her arms. "Lets just say I want a fellow bot to be happy." "Oh I get it. you love someone! And you want me to be happy just in case you can't be." Peppercat ran in to the rain and covered brass' mouth. "SHHhhh." she put her hand down, her ears on her head turning floppy, "don't tell the entire town! I have a reputation to maintain here." She nodded and ran off. "But brass," Peppercat put one hand on her hip "your dead right. girl, you are dead right." she walked down the street in the opposite direction, not caring about the wet.  
  
"BRASS! BRASS!" Medabee was running at full speed down a street, all his thoughts where concentrated on Brass. Was she Okay? Will she forgive me? I should have said that I loved her first! And other thoughts raced through his mind. The wet brick became slippy and hard to grip, but he didn't care, he just ran. His thoughts where so centred on Brass, he neglected to notice a pink pole, strewed across his path. "WHAT THE?!" he tripped and cracked his head on a near by rock, "ACK!" At Icky's house, his Medawatch bleeped out, "# Head damage 50%#" "What is going on?" Icky shouted Back at the street, Medabee went to get up, but a strong foot on the back slammed him back down. "Damn it!" he looked around to see Sumillidon and Oceana, "Sumillidon?! Why?" "Good night!" was all that Sumillidon said before he stamped on Medabee's head, knocking him out. "Come Sumillidon. let us leave." She looked down at the broken bot. "don't forget him." Sumillidon picked up Medabee's lifeless body, and walked. The patch on Medabee popped open, ejecting his medal. This neither of the others noticed.  
  
"MEDABEE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Brass screamed as she ran down the dark, we streets of the night. She tripped over a lose brick in the access, as she fell. "Damn it!" she couldn't stand for a while; she caught a glimpse out of her eye of a gold metallic item. She dragged her body over to the object. It was Medabee's medal. She cradled it in her hands; she stared at it, thinking "Medabee would never loss a fight! Unless he was jumped on from behind!" she crawled over to the wall and used the wall to help herself up. "Damn! My legs!" she read over the stats in her mind, "legs 80% damage, right arm 30%, left arm 40%, torso and head 50%" she breathed heavily "damn!" she walked, using the wall for support "that last fall really took it out of me. not to mention all the other falls and things that have happened." she looked down at the medal "I best keep this safe," she reached around and opened the hatch on her back, she put the medal inside and closed it. "That should keep it safe, near my heart." She would smile if she were able. She continued on, limping all the way in the direction that Medabee was taken. well she thinks it's that way.  
  
"You MINDLESS FOOL!" "I beg your forgiveness mistress Oceana, I failed to notice that his medal had been expelled from his body." In a run down building, lay a large tank, full of water, lots of tools, and Medabee. Oceana was shouting at her 'latest catch'. Unaware that they where being watched by Brass, "You better find that medal Sumillidon! Or your history! Understand?" " Yes mistress Oceana." "And what are you suppose to say?" she looked at her fingernails, waiting for a reply. "." Sumillidon wondered of a while, then realised "we love and are devoted to our ruler, mistress Oceana!" "Oh please." Brass thought to herself. But the section of wall she was leaning on was old and unstable, it couldn't take Brass' weight and she fell though. Both the other robots homed in on her "You again!?" she turned to her body guard "Sumillidon? Darling. take care of her will you?" he nodded and walked slowly towards Brass, even if he stopped for a break half way through, the out come would be the same. the fall through the wall had all but finished off her legs, Sumillidon picked up Brass by the throat, dangling her inoperative legs below her. "Good Sumillidon, now finish her darling and we can continue with our plan." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yes dear." he drew his sword, "Sumillidon! It's me! Brass!" he pulled back his sword, "It's no good. He is my love!" "SUMILLIDON! You don't love her!" his sword started to come down, "YOU LOVE NEUTRANURSE!!!"  
  
Chapter 5: determination  
  
"What the. Brass. what are you doing here?" the sword had stopped just above her head. "Phew.talk about a close shave." Sumillidon put her down, her legs where so weak however, she had trouble standing, her legs shock and, eventually, she fell to her knees. "Are you alright?" Brass gave him a look as if to say 'do I look alright?' Sumillidon bent down to help her, however he stopped and fell over. "Sumillidon!" Brass looked up to she Oceana with a teaser staff, "you. you little!" before she could finish her sentence, she was hit across the face which sent her flying over to a fissure in the ground that lead to the sewage tunnels. She hit the back wall and fell down, hitting outcroppings as she fell. "Hump." Oceana walked over to the tank Medabee was in and pressed a few buttons and the water drained.  
  
Brass painfully and slowly lifted her head; she read the stats to herself "Legs; function ceased, left arm; function ceased, right arm 80%, head and torso; 80%." She flipped her body over and started to drag herself up a slope to get to the top. "If you think. I'm giving up. then you have another thing coming! At Icky's house, Erika was nearly in tears with the stats. "What has happened to you Brass?" she cried full out, "please come home." Although Brass couldn't talk to her, she could hear her master perfectly. "Don't worry." she jolted in pain "I'll be back.ack. soon." She continued to crawl, falling back down a few times, till she reached the top. Medabee was out of the tank and on the workbench. "Phew! You're heavier than you look." Brass pointed her gun arm and got a lock on to her head, "Take care of this!" she fired. The laser hit home and took out all her functions, as she fell her back hatch opened and. nothing happened. Then she heard a noise, a sort of voice. "Obstruction, obstruction, medal cannot eject." It was coming from Oceana. Brass crawled over and took a look. It seemed to be some sort of microchip that covered the medal. She pulled it off and the medal flung out, hitting Sumillidon. She crawled over to Medabee. She opened the hatch on her back and took his medal; it hadn't been damaged, luckily. She pulled herself up to look in his back hollow to replace the medal. She put it in and waited, and waited, and guess what? Waited. nothing. Her strength, or what was left of it, gave away from under her. She fell to the floor. "Medabee. I'm sorry. my love." her body gave out and her medal was driven out of her wrecked body. "What the. oh, my head!" Medabee seemed to respond to the 'my love bit' and awoke just as her medal was ejected. "BRASS!" he jumped down and picked up her damaged corpse of a body "oh brass. why didn't I listen to you? Why didn't I protect you?" he let a tear shed.  
  
BOOM!  
  
A large blast came from behind him, he put Brass down and turned around, gun ready. A colossal Medabot walked through the gap, he had a brown cloak on, which covered his arms and went down to his feet, his head looked like a red helmet, with a centurions plume going from the front of his face to his back he had a silver mask and a black visor with red eyes. He strolled in casually. He was huge, At least 2 times the height of Medabee. He identified the bot as Centurion, his specialty was shooting but he looked like he could take on everyone. He looked down at Medabee, then noticed the blue and white legs behind him, he ran around to have a closer look. "BRASS!" his voice was deep, but it sounded full of sorrow and pain from seeing her lifeless body. He looked at Medabee, his eyes where glowing, "What did you do to her?! ANSWER!" Medabee looked at him "Hay, I didn't do this!" "LIER!" Centurion charged at Medabee, he dodged and fired his gun; centurion just darted and pointed his gun, as did Medabee. They hit a stalemate. Centurion's arms where similar to Medabee's in design, but the shoulder pads where a lot bigger, as was his gun, it was the size and style of Medabee's rocket pods. And this was on his arm. "I tell you I did not do this! I would NEVER do this to brass! I. I." again pride reasserted it's self. "Speak up boy! Tell me what is on your mind!" his deep voice was now booming and loud. His love and anger was fighting his pride again, and yes. It won. Again. "I LOVE HER DAMN IT!" Medabee shrieked. Centurion lowered his gun. "Is that so?" Medabee nodded, not lowering his weapon. "So sis has an admirer." Centurion chuckled a little. Medabee dropped his arm, "Sis? What are you going on about?" centurion folded his large arms "When I was hurt one time, brass helped me out. We became friends and I suggested we should keep in touch, eventually we became like brother and sister so we called each other by it." "Nothing more?" Medabee asked. " Afraid not, you see I'm an older Medabot. I'm nearly twice her age." Medabee gave a sigh of relief "and besides, compare my size to brass. not a lot of Medabots even like such an outdated model such as me." He sighed a little, then he unfolded his arms and walked over to the bench and looked over all the tools "these should be sufficient to repair brass. he'll me get her on the bench." Medabee took the legs, Centurion took the arms, Medabee looked up to see Centurion's gun in his face "Whoa! What have I done!?" "don't you dare take advantage of her and look up her skirt when she is unconscious!" "hay! I wouldn't do that! Trust me!" centurion lowered his gun and they took her to the bench. "lets get to work."  
  
It had been three hours since they started work, Centurion was making the final touches whilst Medabee was sitting on a rock, staring at her medal. "I'm sorry Brass." "Hay kid! Don't worry, I'm almost done! Then we can work on your friends." Medabee ran over to see Brass, intact and unblemished. He's face became hot again, he flushed a rosy red as he looked upon her. Centurion just laughed as he sat her up and opened her medal hatch. "give me the medal." Medabee followed the larger bots orders and handed it over, "See ya soon Brass." "young love. no bond is greater." He placed her medal in. and stood back. nothing. "why isn't anything happening?" "I don't know!" Centurion started to panic "I put everything back the way it was!" "you better do something!" Medabee was now infuriated, and seething with anger, "the only Medabot in the world who I love and you have screwed her up!" Brass flickered in to life, though neither of the other bot noticed. "Hay! I did all I could!" "Yeah, and ya still messed up!" "are you saying I would damage brass on purpose?" "Maybe! Or maybe you're just incompetent!" "I've been repairing Medabots before you where even a thought in your designers mind!" "well. well you so messed up here, and your going to pay!" "Bring it on little boy" again they where at their stalemate, gun to gun, growling at each other. At this point Brass thought it would be a good idea to speak, "umm.. guys?" "keep out of this brass!" they both shouted in unison, realising who was speaking, "BRASS!!" both Medabots ran over to Brass' side, "brother, I thought you would have liked Medabee." "well I. um." trying to put it politely. "I'm glad you're back Brass!" Medabee blurted out, blushing intensely "hehe." she turned bright red, Centurion just laughed at the pair. Brass got down from the bench, falling over, Centurion went to catch her, but Medabee caught her. "what happened to my legs?" she red the stats though her mind, "you call this repaired!" she shouted at centurion, "Hay, my skills only go so far sis! You legs where so badly damaged I could not repair them! I tried my best but all I could get was 30% efficiency!" she took a step, still holding on to Medabee, her legs were shaking and she had trouble walking. She nearly fell over again, but she was able to keep balance, "don't scare me like that sis!" "sorry." "you will also find that you are a bit fragile I managed to get 109% efficiency on your torso and head, but your arms are a bit delicate, so be careful." She nodded "Lets get home." Medabee put his arm around her for support, he blushed and she blushed even brighter than before. "err. Medabee or what ever your name is, don't have something to say to her?" he cursed him, a run down building isn't a good place to tell someone you love her. But he was forced in to a corner. "and with that I take my leave. I'll be around sis." He waved and walked away. "Bye Bro!" "Brass I." she put a finger to where his mouth would be, "I never finished telling you what I wanted to say." he nodded and took her hands "the feelings which I felt for you have only gotten stronger. all our adventures I've always wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what would happen. the fact that you where looking for me franticly proves it." he looked down, she brought his head so they looked in to each others eyes, "every time I wanted to say something to you I never could. my pride and stubbornness always got in my way. I didn't understand these feelings until I started seeing others who felt this way about other Medabots, and then, looking at your photo one time, I realised what I had been denying, and today on the beach, it only confirmed what I had known all along." Medabee was finally giving up his pride, he brought their hands up to their chests and moved closer together "I." they said together, "I. L." "MEDABEE! BRASS!" they both looked over to see their Medafighters running up to them, "Damn, why is it that something like this always happens when I'm going to say." he was cut off by a loud yell and several gunshots, "BROTHER!" Brass tried to run, but she fell flat on her face. "ow." Medabee picked her up, "remember what he said, your not complete yet." She nodded "lets go find him!" she nodded as they took off, Brass in Medabee's arms and with their Medafighters in hot pursuit.  
  
Chapter 6: Enter Evil Centurion  
  
They turned the corner to find Centurion, standing there with his back to them. "Brother? Are you okay?" he turned, his red eyes where now yellow, "brother?" "he is under our control now!" suddenly, the Rubber Robo gang came out of nowhere, "Damn you!" brass stood on her own, her strength slowly coming back to her. "why?" "Centurion her was the basis of all Medabots, there for, he has all the moves of every bot." They all laughed. "We won't let you get away with this!" Icky called out! "So it is official!" Mr referee crawled out from under some rubble, covered in soot and grime, "this is a two on one submission robattle! You know the rules! GO!" Centurion took off his cloak, he was a mix of every bot, his legs where like Medabee's but longer, more rounded, his the weights on his arms stretched out to two points facing inward, his torso was human looking, but it was more angular that most Medabots, but less angular than Medabee's. he was huge, on his back he had large red angel wings that acted like boosters. He looked very intimidating. His eyes flashed gold as he stared at Medabee and Brass. Medabee fired a shot, this was easily deflected. Brass saw something near Centurion, it was a medal, HIS OLD MEDAL! She ran as fast as she could up to the medal, picked it up and ran back, tripping on the way. She fell to the floor and landed on her front, "MISS ERIKA! CATCH!" she yelled as she threw the medal to her master "what?" "put it in your Medawatch!" "right!" she did as she was told, she inserted it in to her Medawatch "what happened to me?" a deep voice came out of the watch "Centurion!" Brass yelled, Medabee was still shooting, but he moved over and helped up Brass "BRASS! WHAT HAPPENED!" he called from the watch, deafening Erika, "your body has been stolen!" "what can you do to help us? Does your body have any weaknesses?" Icky asked, "Give me time to think!" he called back, "The one thing we don't have!" Medabee barked, Evil Centurion pulled out 5 darts, each had a bomb on the end. he spun, deflecting Medabee's shots and threw them in the spin, "BRASS, MEDABEE! LOOK OUT!" "that's a ninja Medabot move!" Erika called out, the darts came full force, Medabee blocked it with his arm, but still got one on his left shoulder pad but brass wasn't so lucky, she got the other three in her stomach she grabbed hold of one, trying to pull it out, to no avail. BOOM! "AGGHHH!" they where both flung back, Medabee sat up, visor cracked and his left arm had ceased functioning. "visual processor ceased functioning, left arm ceased functioning, torso 40%," Icky's watch bleeped out. "BRASS! BRASS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Medabee bellowed, he felt around his surroundings, looking for her, "Argh. I'M HERE MEDABEE!" Brass was lying on her front, dragging herself forward "BRASS!" Erika and centurion called "part efficiency: legs; 10% torso; 40% head; 70% left arm; 20% right arm; 50%" Erika's watch bleeped, "I only just repaired her!" Centurion called out. She crawled over to Medabee and took hold of his hand, "Brass! It has to be you!" "yes Medabee! Now lets work together to get him!" he stood up and took Brass with him, her arm around his shoulder, the other pointing the gun where it had to go, "you have to be my eyes!" she griped his arm, if only he could see how much he was blushing it was unnatural. "FIRE!" Medabee did so, he only spun out the way, and continued to walk toward them. "left a little! Fire!" he did so, Evil Centurion only sidestepped out the way and fired his mammoth of a gun, "LOOK OUT!" Medabee and Brass dodged out the way but they both fell to the floor, Evil Centurion walked over and pointed his gun right at Medabee's cracked visor, "finished him!" the female R.R.G member shouted, "Not so fast!" called out two Medabots coming on to the scene, it was Peppercat and Neutranurse,, they jumped on to Evil Centurions back, hitting him and shocking him, he managed to grab the two and throw them in to a wall, or should I say through the wall. "ow." Peppercat said. "hay nurse girl. GET OFFA ME!" she was underneath Neutranurse "Opps! Sorry." She scrambled off of her. Evil Centurion pulled out two more darts, "HAY GIRLS! DUCK!" Brass shouted out, "THAT'S IT! MY BODY'S WEAK POINT!" Erika looked at her watch, "say what?" "my body cannot duck and dodge quickly! If you have enough fire power, you might take it down!" Medabee and Brass stood up quickly, she pointed Medabee's gun towards Evil Centurion, "fire!" he fired, evil moved only to be shot by Brass with her other gun, he moved out of the bullets, but he ran straight in to a moonsault kick from Neutranurse, which made him land on a shock attack by Peppercat, "YEAH! We've got him now!" Icky yelled, a bit prematurely, evil knocked pepper cat away, fired at Brass and Medabee and pulled out a sword, it was wavy coming to a point, it came from his other arm and was aimed right at Neutranurse, you could hear a definite swish as it came down CLANG! "Sumillidon!" Sumillidon had come in and stopped the blade with his own, "NOBODY HURTS HER!" Sumillidon shouted as he put all his effort in to pushing Evil Centurion back, he managed a few spaces, but the only thing going through Neutranurse's mind was "does he. like me? Oh I can finally admit my feelings!" Sumillidon was being pushed back quite easily, "get out of here Neutranurse!" she just she shock her head and pushed on his back, "Not with out you!" she wrapped her arms around his waist and help to push evil Centurion away, the blush on both of their faces grew and grew. Evil centurion had had enough though, he pulled back his other hand and hit them both away with a backhand punch. Peppercat was about to hit with a shock, but she disappeared just before she hit home. "what happened?" Icky asked, "She was teleported to another place!" the rest of the Medabots, even evil centurion, was on their last legs, so this was the turning point of the match. Brass and Medabee got up and decided to go for one more assault, Medabee walked, with Brass dragging her feet behind them, towards Evil Centurion, firing wildly, hitting evil centurion several times in the head, for a last ditch attempt, Evil centurion fired a rocket out towards Medabee and Brass, it hit, but they refused to stop firing, despite the fact they where in mid-air, eventually disabling Evil Centurion. He slumped to the floor as the medal popped out of his back, "I think we best go." the Rubber Robo gang then ran off, leaving the Evil Centurion Medal on the floor. "The winners of this robattle are Icky and Erika!" they jumped around in glee, "my poor body." was all Centurion could say. Brass dragged herself to Medabee, "Medabee?" she took his hand, "brass. you're okay!" "Barely." she laughed, she leaned her head on his chest, "I love you Brass." he said, placing his arm around her, "I love you too Medabee." both of their systems failed just after they said that.  
  
Chapter 7: Explanation  
  
"so the Rubber Robo's put a chip in to me that made me go bad?" Oceana was sitting on a blanket in the park along with Brass, Medabee, Centurion (in his cloak), Neutranurse, Dr Aki and their Medafighters enjoying a picnic, "that's right and after that you took over Sumillidon, but when Brass mentioned Neutranurse he came out of his trance. He must have had a strong link to Neutranurse or it might not have happened." "I'm ever so sorry about trying to ruin your relationship though. I guess I wasn't myself." Brass was sitting in front of Medabee, with his arms around her waist. "no need to apologise, you weren't yourself." Medabee stated. Neutranurse sighed. "what's wrong little one?" Centurion asked, he was sitting next to her, which was quite funny because she was small and he was huge. "I wonder where Sumillidon could be." she put her chin in her hands and slumped forwards. "don't worry, I'm sure he will show." Karin said, and almost if on cue, up came Sumillidon with a huge bouquet of flowers behind him. Trying to hide it, and failing miserably. He walked right behind Neutranurse, a huge blush on his face, "um. Neutranurse?" she stood up and looked at him, "I have been thinking for a while and. um." the blush became bigger as he passed the flowers, her hand touched his by accident and both of them blushed to the full extent of their capabilities, "well I. that is to say I. well.err." he moved closer, "smooth move bro." Medabee said with a laugh, he got a glare from Sumillidon, who turned back to Neutranurse, "please forgive me. this is the only way I can describe how I feel." he moved a bit closer, "I don't unders." she was cut off because she was kissed by Sumillidon, "Wahoo! Go bro!" the others started to chant and cheer at the scene, he pulled back and most of Neutranurse's parts where a bright red. She fell over. "!" Sumillidon caught her and brought her back up, still holding her around the waist. "well forgive me too," she took his face and kissed him back, Brass' jaw would have dropped if she had one. "I never knew she had the guts to do that." Neutranurse pulled back, her arms around Sumillidon neck "I love you." they said at the same time, they laughed and got applause from the crowd, they just bowed. "and why don't you sweep me off my feet?" Brass asked looking around at Medabee "well." he quickly grabbed Brass' face and gave her a very passionate kiss. well as passionate as possible for a Medabot. Brass' arms and legs where going everywhere, but she settled down and enjoyed it, after it everyone was gob smacked, Centurion dropped his teacup and froze on the spot, Icky and Erika where staring wide-eyed as was Dr Aki, Karin had fainted and Sumillidon and Neutranurse. weren't paying attention. because, guess what? Yes, they where also kissing. "oh. my. god." Brass was out of breath and so was Medabee "you don't. realise how long. I have been waiting. for that!" she said, "me too!" Medabee added, "you're right. young love is the strongest bond of all!" Medabee stated. "uh huh." Centurion was still shocked from the display of affection that Brass took part in, still in that frozen pose. The others just laughed at him. "true love. what a feeling that must be." Peppercat thought to herself as she jumped out of the tree over looking the group and left, holding a picture of Centurion in battle mode. "maybe I'll get enough courage to ask someone one day."  
  
chapter 8: a form of epilogue  
  
One year had passed since Medabee and Brass started dating, and their bond was stronger than ever. At present they where at the gates of ninja world. "Haven't we been here before?" Brass asked, "Yeah, but last time it was ruined by Icky and Erika, then we had a robattle and we got beat up." "and we never got their autograph." Brass added, a little down. "nope. that too." He gave a small sigh as they walked up to the booth, holding hands. They tried to walk straight though, but where stopped. "and where do you two love birds think your going?" "Hay, It's free for Medabots, right?" Medabee said a-matter-o-fact. "Only if you're with your Medafighters . and I don't see them around." Medabee grumbled, Brass nudged him. "how much is it to get in?" Brass said in her sweet voice, "30 bucks." the man said "not to bad." Brass just shrugged "Each!" "WHAT!" Medabee was steaming, literally. Brass was also annoyed, she had gone red in the face with anger, and she was about to point her gun at the booth keeper, "They are with me." a big Medabot in a cloak, with a deep booming voice, moved to the counter and paid in 100 bucks, he had a smaller red Medabot on his shoulder, "hay! This is only 100! Where is the rest?" "group discount." he took his tickets and walked in "thank-you." the both keep, just stared dumbly at the Medabots walking through. "thanks bro." Brass bowed to him "It's okay sis. anytime." Peppercat squeezed him "you always so nice!" "hay Cent."Medabee motioned him to come closer with his finger, Centurion bent down to listen, Peppercat jumped off his shoulder and talked to Brass, "hay pal? You and her. is it. ya know. official?" "if you mean are we in love. yes." Centurion whispered "so your actually going out with him. his size nor his age puts you off?" Brass asked, "his size does a little but not his age." Peppercat whispered, they laughed. "well we are going to the funhouse, now what about you?" Peppercat enquired, "we are going to see the show, see you." Brass waved as the group separated.  
  
For the show, Medabots sat at the front, due to their height and everyone else filed in from there. An announcer came up on stage, holding a microphone, "Hello everyone!" the crowd responded, "My, we have a lot of people here today. But out of interest. how many Medabots do we have?" groups of Medabots and the front row put their hands up. "well does any of you know two Known as 'Medabee' and 'Brass?" they perked up, before the couple hadn't been paying much attention to her but when their names where called out it made them fully alert. 2 Medabots in the front row put up their hands, which weren't the aforementioned bots. it was Sumillidon and Neutranurse and a few others did by reputation. "oh dear." was all Brass could utter. "." Medabee couldn't say anything. "well a year ago, this park had been taken over by the Rubber Robo Gang. and those two bots helped save this wonderful park. However they, to put it frank, are not the hero type. One is sickly sweet and the other is arrogant." Medabee had to be restrained by Brass, "Now, we have a video of their escapade through this park and though the ninja fun house, this is an opener whilst the actors are getting ready. Enjoy!" she walked of stage, the lights went dark as a video screen appeared on the stage, "They wouldn't." Medabee reassured himself, the movie started, it was titled 'the imperfect heroes' and they saw their feet run past the screen. "They would." Brass said in defeat. She held his hand for support. "don't worry. they didn't have cameras everywhere." she thought for a second "should we go Hun?" she looked over at her partner "I think we should stay, they will forget this during the Ninja show and by the time we get out, it won't matter, hardly anyone knows us." Medabee put a hand on her shoulder, she relaxed, giving out a sigh. They both stared at the screen, horrified while the rest of the audience laughed their heads off.  
  
=======on the screen========  
  
Medabee: hurry up brass! Brass: hay, leave me alone! I'm going as fast as I can! Medabee: All right where are we? *Medabee looks at the map while Brass walks up to him, her foot suddenly won't move,* Medabee: okay, we seem to be at the waterfall. Brass: err. Medabee? *Brass tries desperately to move her leg, to no avail what so ever,* Medabee: it looks like you hit some chewing gum. hold on. *he grabs on to her leg* Brass: h.h.hay! *blushes a little* Medabee: Okay. on my count. 1.2.3! *they both pull as hard as they can, her leg moves slowly, then all of a sudden the gum brakes and she goes flying in to the water with a big splash*  
  
"oh dear. I'm never going to live this down." the audience, save brass, where in hysterics, even Medabee laughed a little. Brass just shot him an evil glare, he realised what he was doing. he was laughing strait in the face of his girlfriend. "Opps. sorry. I didn't think." he rubbed the back of his head. She lightened up, "don't worry, I forgive you. But please try and restrain yourself." He nodded and kissed her hand. She blushed a little as it continued.  
  
It went on for half an hour. And by the end of it, Medabee was slouching in his seat and Brass was leaning forward, her head in her hands nearly in tears from embarrassment. The lights came back up, and the audience applauded, all except Brass and Medabee. The announcer reappeared on stage "okay! Who enjoyed that?" everyone's hands shot up, except Medabee and Brass. Medabee had resorted to giving her an evil glare and Brass no longer cared. Medabee leaned over and hugged his girlfriend, stroking her back saying it will be okay over and over. "the entire audience, except two, liked that! This means that we will keep it going!" Brass and Medabee's eyes just widened, Brass cried silently, whist Medabee had the whole head vain thing going on. "who wants to see it again?" everyone started shouting 'again' over and over. When the TV screen came down, Medabee had had enough because this was hurting Brass, the video started but something happened. BOOM! The TV was destroyed, smoke pouring out of Medabee's rocket pods. "lets go Brass." he picked up the crying Brass and headed out. The audience just laughed, thinking it was part of the show,  
  
"oh hello Medabee, Brass. how was your date?" Icky's mother enquired, neither of the Medabots said anything, they just sat at the table, Medabee stared down whilst Brass again had her head in her hands. "oh.I." she was cut off by the sound of the door knocking and then opening. "Brass? Medabee? Are you in guys?" it was the soft voice of Neutranurse, "we came to congratulate you guys on a stunning first night!" Sumillidon's voice was next to be heard. They came in to the kitchen and continued talking. "that was a great show guys, it had me in stitches! I hope that we will see more and." "SHUT UP!" Brass started to do what she seemed to do best. cry. Medabee held her close and gave Sumillidon a malevolent glare, "you are such a fool at times!" "huh?"  
  
after a while Brass had explained to Neutranurse and Icky's mother that it wasn't an act and it actually happened over some tea. Medabee told the same thing to Sumillidon, over a video game. "those two are like children sometimes." Brass sighed. "so it wasn't a movie? You didn't get paid?" Neutranurse leaned over the table, "nope.. it's what actually happened." she slumped forward. Neutranurse rubbed Brass' arm, "don't worry about it." she nodded. "I mean, it's not like they are actually going to continue it." Brass took her hand, "Neutranurse. you're a true friend." Neutranurse blushed a little "why, thank you." "well. I'm going to get some rest." Brass had decided to live at Icky's house one week and Erika's the next and swap between households, whereever she went, Medabee went. She decided to stay at Icky's this week. "I'm a bit tired as well." Neutranurse yawned. "Um. Mrs Tenriyo?" "yes Neutranurse?" "I know this is a pain but could me and Sumillidon stay the night?" "of course, you might need to phone your Medafighters though." "thank you so much!" she ran off to the phone to call Karin. "come on. lets get some sleep. and forget this ever happened." Medabee said, kissing Brass on the cheek. She nodded and went upstairs. However.  
  
"that was such a big hit!" "we must continue! It will rack us in a fortune!" all the executives at ninja world where talking about the movie premier of unlikely heroes. "yes. we must get hold of Brass and Medabee somehow. and then, we will be in it big, boys!" an evil laugh was emitted though out the entire board room.  
  
The End?  
  
Did you like it? I hope so. please review my humble story. I'm not a good fic writer. sigh. anyway, I may write a sequel. I might actually. anyway, take care of yourselves people out there and keep writing!  
  
Jedi-and 


End file.
